Ansel
Niklaus' Father 'was the werewolf leader (Alpha) of the North East Atlantic Pack with whom Esther had an affair with and who made to him the first Moonlight Ring. He is the biological father of Niklaus Mikaelson and an other child or children, the grandfather of an other grandchild or grandchildren and Hope Mikaelson, and an ancestor of Cary. His name and history are unknown, for now. History This werewolf lived in the 10th Century and was the Chief of his pack, in America. He was possibly married because he have at least one child who continued his line. At some point he had an affair with a witch named Esther who was married with an European named Mikael. Esther made him a Moonlight Ring and fell pregnant with their son. It's unknown if he did know that Esther's son, named Niklaus by Mikael was his child. However he must have discover it, when Klaus triggered his werewolf gene after his first kill as an Original Vampire and Mikael get revenge in killing him and a lot of his family. The Vampire Diaries Season Two He was first mentioned by Elijah in the episode Klaus. He told Elena about the true nature of Klaus. Klaus is from another bloodline apart from the originals. After Mikael found out that Esther had an affair with this man, he killed him and his entire family, which started the war between vampires and werewolves continuing to this day. Season Three In ''Ordinary People, Elena and Rebekah discuss the origins of the vampires. Mikael confirms that he was the one who murdered Klaus' biological (werewolf) father, his family and half the village when he learned of Esther's affair. The Originals Season One In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Elijah finds out that Klaus' father was the Chief of his pack. This information was given to him by Cary, a descendant from Klaus' father. He carried a ring around his neck that caught Elijah's attention. It was a ring that belonged to their mother, Esther. The legends of the pack state that long ago a chief of theirs had fathered a child to a very powerful witch. This child, a son, changed in to something the pack had never before seen, something werewolf and vampire. Now the descendants of Klaus's father have come to New Orleans to witness the birth of Klaus and Hayley's daughter. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, he was mentioned by his son Klaus to Jackson, the werewolf leader of the Crescent Wolf Clan. Klaus mentioned that his mother was a very powerful witch and during her time with his werewolf father, she created a Moonlight Ring for him to be free from his curse and give him power that he could only access while being a wolf on a Full Moon. Klaus also reveals that the ring was found on his father's direct descendant, Cary. In The Big Uneasy, Klaus enlists Cary to help him find out what stone the Moonlight Ring of his father housed. Appearances '''The Vampire Diaries Season 2 *''Klaus'' (mentioned) The Vampire Diaries Season 3 *''Ordinary People'' (mentioned) The Originals Season 1 *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' (mentioned) *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' (mentioned) *''The Big Uneasy'' (mentioned) Trivia *He is the oldest werewolf to be mentioned in the series. *According to Elijah and Rebekah, he and his family were killed by Mikael. *He and his family's death is the reason why vampires and werewolves are at war with each other. *Elijah and Rebekah's stories about Klaus' father seem to contradict each other. However, Elijah could have simply meant that Mikael was unaware that the entire werewolf race would seek retribution for the slaughter, therefore igniting a war between vampires and werewolves. *The Lockwood Family might be related to Klaus' father as they are implied to be descended from the werewolves who lived in Mystic Falls during the 10th century. *He was the chief werewolf of his village. *His descendants followed Klaus to New Orleans. One of these descendants is Cary. *Whenever Klaus mentions his father, he referred to him as his biological father, possibly so people will not get him confused with his step-father, it has also been hinted that Klaus has respect for his father, despite the fact that he never met or knew him in the first place. *Klaus may know his father's name, but he still uses (along with his daughter) the name Mikaelson, which means 'Son of Mikael', despite his hate of Mikael. *In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Klaus tells Jackson that his mother, Esther, made a ring for his father that prevented him from turning every full moon. *In The Big Uneasy, Klaus states that his pack is from the North East Atlantic. *In The Big Uneasy, it's stated by Oliver that the Crescent Wolf Clan and Klaus's father's pack have been going at each other since the beginning of time. *He shares similarities with Hayley's father: **Both were Werewolves. **They were the leader/alpha of their pack. **They couldn't raise their biological child; Klaus was raised by his mother and step-father and Hayley by an adoptive family. **They are the two grandfathers of Hope Mikaelson. **Their children became hybrids (but Klaus is the Original one, while Hayley was transformed by their daughter's blood). *Since The Other Side collapsed, it is most likely he either found peace or was sucked into oblivion. References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Unseen Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Deceased Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Ghosts Category:Male Characters